the_rookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Flesh and Blood transcript
THE ROOKIE Episode 10 "Flesh and Blood" Transcribed by Pegship INT. PARKING GARAGE NOLAN (on his phone) Yeah. All right. I am just parking right now, and I will meet you at the baggage claim. Nonsense. Come on. I want to come in. Yeah, get ready for a big, embarrassing hug. Okay, see you in a minute. NOLAN accidentally drops his phone, then picks it up and sees that it's undamaged. NOLAN Oh. Yes. Then he realizes he shut the truck door with his keys inside; he can see them on the front seat. NOLAN No! Shoot. He spots a clothes hanger in the trash nearby and bends it so he can try to jimmy the lock on the truck. NOLAN Come on. Come on, buddy. A car marked AIRPORT POLICE pulls up and a man in uniform steps out. AIRPORT OFFICER HOLCOMB Police. Step away from the vehicle. Show me your hands. NOLAN Oh, actually, this is my truck. HOLCOMB Get on your knees. Lock your fingers behind your head. NOLAN Yeah, okay. A little embarrassing. I'm - I'm actually a cop, too. Uh, three months on the force. Just - My I.D. is locked in the cab. HOLCOMB You're a rookie? NOLAN Yeah. HOLCOMB Now I know you're lying. Get on your knees. Do it. He's cuffing NOLAN as HENRY NOLAN comes walking up. HENRY Dad? NOLAN Henry! Welcome to L.A. Ow! That's tight. That's tight. INT. STATION - RECEPTION HENRY CHUCKLES Oh. It's a good thing I still had your spare key, or you'd be in jail. NOLAN Airport jail. HENRY LAUGHS NOLAN So, you sure you're okay Ubering home from here? HENRY Yeah, of course. I mean, you can't be late for your shift. But I'm not leaving until I see you in uniform. NOLAN Yeah, this isn't the kind of job where we can hang out a lot, you know? HENRY Oh, I know, uh if you don't want me here, I can go. NOLAN Not at all. I'm just a little under the microscope. They literally evaluate me at the end of every shift. HENRY Are you worried I'll make you look bad? NOLAN No, that's - Okay, let me, um, get a fresh start here. Obviously, the threat of airport jail has me a little off my game. I am thrilled to have you here, okay? HENRY Okay. NOLAN Just maybe don't tell any embarrassing stories about me. HENRY Mm, that's gonna be hard. There are so many. NOLAN Really, there's not, though. HENRY Yeah. My sixth birthday. Easter 2009. The turducken. NOLAN Do not tell that story. HENRY LAUGHING Oh. CHEN What story? NOLAN Hey! Jackson and Lucy, this is - WEST Henry. What's up, bro? CHEN Hey! Nice to see you. NOLAN You guys know my son? WEST Yeah, on, uh, social media. HENRY Yeah, I-I followed them after you guys started hanging out together at the Academy. They followed me back. CHEN You know what? That photo that you posted earlier from the plane was horrifying. WEST Dude, I literally almost puked. CHEN Thanks for that. HENRY Okay, the guy in the next aisle over straight up cleaned his dentures on the tray table. CHEN Gross. WEST It was bad. NOLAN Wait, how come you didn't tell me you were friends with my son on the Insta thing? CHEN Well, it didn't seem like a big deal. HENRY Yeah. It's 2019, Dad. Get with the times. WEST CHUCKLES Yeah. Dad. HENRY LAUGHS That was a good one. WEST Yeah, thank you. CHEN Yeah. INT. STATION - BRIEFING ROOM GREY All right. Look alive, look alive. Officer Nolan, you ready? NOLAN Yes, sir. GREY Good. Now, answer me this. What is your favorite part about the job? And don't say "To make a difference." NOLAN I wasn't going to. But it is. GREY What's your least favorite? NOLAN Oh, that's easy. Paperwork. CAPTAIN ANDERSEN steps into the room; she's in a patrol uniform. ANDERSEN Imagine how I feel. MURMURING LOPEZ All right. ANDERSEN Most of what a captain does is paperwork. 'Cause of that, I feel like I've lost touch with what being a cop is really about. People. It's not only the citizens that we serve and protect. It's every single one of you in this room. So, to remedy that, I've decided Sergeant Grey and I are gonna ride patrol today. BRADFORD Together? ANDERSEN No. We're each gonna ride with a rookie, and their respective T.O.s will pair up. WEST Ma'am, I'd be honored if you'd ride with me. ANDERSEN That is sweet, Officer West, but today I'm riding with Officer Chen. NOLAN Sergeant Grey, I'd be honored if you rode with Officer West today. GREY That's cute, Officer Nolan. But you know my heart belongs to you. NOLAN Lucky me. INT. STATION - HALLWAY BRADFORD Lot of weight on your shoulders today, Boot. CHEN Why? What do you mean? BISHOP Riding with the captain is a huge responsibility. BISHOP If anything happens to her, well - I don't even know how to finish that sentence. BRADFORD I do. Andersen gets a scratch, and you'll be working motor pool in Sylmar till you die of carbon monoxide poisoning. INT. STATION - GARAGE WEST Why do you think Lucy and Nolan got picked over me? LOPEZ Two words: body odor. WEST I'm serious. It means something, doesn't it? Andersen's clearly playing favorites riding with Lucy. LOPEZ Maybe. But do you really think Nolan is Grey's favorite? WEST No. LOPEZ Then stop worrying so much. BUZZES Leave me alone! WEST Okay. Dropping it. LOPEZ Not you. SIGHS My phone. Or, rather, my mom. WEST What'd she do? LOPEZ She wants to know if I'm bringing a date to my brother's wedding. WEST That sounds reasonable. LOPEZ Not when there's extras on it. WEST Meaning? LOPEZ If I don't bring a date, she'll spend the whole night trying to set me up with the best man, Hugo. WEST Mm. I'm guessing Hugo's not your type. LOPEZ He smells like kitty litter. And I don't even think he owns a cat. Spent my niece's baptism bragging about how much he squats. WEST Maybe he squats kitty litter. LOPEZ You're not helping. INT. STATION - RECEPTION NOLAN comes out in his uniform to find HENRY talking to a young lady. NOLAN Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting. What do you think? HENRY Awesome. LAUGHS Oh. That belt looks super uncomfortable, though. NOLAN Yeah, I have a bruise where the gun digs into my hip. You made a friend. HENRY Yeah. Dominique was just giving me the scoop on this place. Her dad works here. NOLAN Oh, really? DOMINIQUE Yeah. He's the watch commander. NOLAN Your dad is Sergeant Grey? GREY comes up to them. GREY Officer Nolan. Why aren't you getting our gear? NOLAN I was just getting my son squared away. He just flew in this morning from college. GREY Dominique? DOMINIQUE Hey, Dad. You forgot I was interning here today, didn't you? GREY No. DOMINIQUE I intern at different divisions on Saturdays. NOLAN Oh, for college. GREY High school. My daughter's a senior in high school. DOMINIQUE Wait, why did you tell Henry's dad to get your gear? Are you riding patrol? GREY Captain's orders. DOMINIQUE Really? Does Mom know? GREY Haven't told her yet. DOMINIQUE Well, I'm happy not to tell her, too. Long as you don't tell her about that "C" I got in Macrobiology. GREY You know that's not the way we do things in our house. DOMINIQUE So that's a "No"? GREY We'll talk about it later. Officer Nolan, let's go. NOLAN Yes, sir. It's a 12-hour shift, so I'll probably be late. HENRY Okay. DOMINIQUE Oh, he can stay here with me, if he wants. That way, you two can have lunch together. That's okay, right, Dad? NOLAN Sure. HENRY Great. Yeah. You can tell me all the things my dad doesn't want me to know about his new job. NOLAN LAUGHS Great. HENRY Here. Give me some of these. I'll help you. DOMINIQUE I would say there's a lot of stuff. HENRY Give me a little bit. INT. STATION - GARAGE BRADFORD and BISHOP are standing next to the shop, glaring at each other. BRADFORD So, you didn't get the gear? BISHOP Neither did you. Do I look like your boot? BRADFORD You were once. BISHOP For two weeks. A long time ago. So unless you have a time machine, it looks like we're at an impasse. BRADFORD I have an idea. INT. STATION - ARMORY CHEN is loaded down, trying to carry twice the equipment she usually does. ANDERSEN comes along and sees CHEN struggling. ANDERSEN Hey, hey, hey, hey. What are you doing? CHEN Oh, um, Officer Bradford told me to set up their shop, as well, so I'm just - ANDERSEN Bradford, Bishop! BRADFORD and BISHOP step out of the garage. BRADFORD/BISHOP Yes, Captain? ANDERSEN Officer Chen is my boot today. Is that perfectly clear? BRADFORD/BISHOP Yes, ma'am. ANDERSEN Get your gear. BRADFORD and BISHOP relieve CHEN of her burdens, and she turns to get her and ANDERSEN's gear. CHEN (to the quartermaster) Thanks. INT. PATROL CAR - GREY/NOLAN NOLAN You want to quiz me on procedure? GREY Do I look like a game show host to you? Go find some crime. Make a difference in our community today. They're cruising through a nice-looking neighborhood. NOLAN Maybe we should head for a rougher part of town. GREY Are you saying only crime happens in low-income neighborhoods, Officer Nolan? NOLAN No, sir. Oh, all right. Here we go. Vehicle code violation. He's spotted an older model sedan driving erratically. GREY Ooh. What's your PC? NOLAN Uh, well, take your pick. We have, uh, broken taillight, obstructed view, driving all over the place. Pull her over? GREY Are you asking me or telling me? NOLAN activates the siren. NOLAN Control, this is 7-Adam-15. We are on a car stop, Toluca Lake and Ponca. California plate Tom-Union-Frank. George-Robert-Adam-Nora-Yellow. He pulls up behind the station wagon, which is now stopped at the curb. GREY How close are you supposed to park to a suspect vehicle, Officer Nolan? NOLAN Oh. Uh, one car length, more or less. (rolling back a bit) Sorry. GREY Is this a felony stop now? NOLAN No, sir. Sorry. Still probably a little too - (rolling forward, then back a bit) That's it. GREY This is embarrassing. NOLAN I'm feeling a little nervous. GREY Are you happy with your positioning? NOLAN I'm - Shouldn't I be? GREY It's non-tactical. The engine block should be positioned at an angle just in case we have to take cover behind it. NOLAN Sir, she's an elderly woman. You don't agree? GREY I think you should plan for the worst. NOLAN Right. GREY But if you're happy with it, fine. GREY gets out of the patrol car, as does NOLAN, who walks up to the driver's side window of the sedan. There's an elderly lady at the wheel. EXT. STREET NOLAN Hello, there, ma'am. Uh, looks like you were swerving around the street a little bit, and I noticed you have a broken taillight. GLADYS (sweetly) Can we talk on the sidewalk? I don't like you standing out there in the street like that. It's so dangerous. NOLAN Of course. Give you a hand? GLADYS Yeah. She takes his arm as they proceed to the sidewalk. NOLAN Careful. All right. Nice and easy, nice and slow. GLADYS Yeah. You know, I haven't had a ticket in 25 years. You seem like a nice man. Can you just let me off with a warning? Just this once? GREY Make a decision, Boot. NOLAN I don't see why not. GLADYS SIGHS NOLAN Just do me a favor, get that brake light fixed, and if you're gonna pick a side of the road, make sure it's the right side. GREY peers in the window of the car and sees the face of a man among the load of belongings within. GREY Officer Nolan. Have you identified everyone in the vehicle? GLADYS Oh, that's just my son. He's sleeping. NOLAN Sir, can you step out of the car? GLADYS He wasn't even driving. W-Why do you need to talk to him? NOLAN I just need to identify everyone in the vehicle. Sir. ON WINDOW Step out of the car for me, would you? Thanks. (as the son steps out; he's very tall) Oh. W-Whoa. Labor must have been hell. Sir, I, uh, need your name and date of birth, please. GLADYS (to son) Don't tell him a damn thing. NOLAN Ma'am, he's required by law to give me that information. GLADYS Run, Bryce! She kicks NOLAN in the crotch and he falls to the ground. GREY pulls his gun and stops BRYCE from escaping. GREY (to BRYCE) Don't even think about it. Hands over your head. BRYCE GROANS GREY You, too, Grandma. NOLAN is curled up on the grass, trying to catch his breath. GREY Officer Nolan. NOLAN Uh-huh? GREY How you doing? NOLAN throws him a thumbs-up. NOLAN Good. INT. HOUSE - DOMESTIC DISTURBANCE ANDERSEN and CHEN pull up to a large house. They hear people inside shouting. CHEN Hello? Police! They go through the unlocked door and find a man and a woman shouting at each other in Farsi. The man is taking items out of a case and smashing them on the floor. ANDERSEN Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey, enough! CHEN I'll call for an interpreter. ANDERSEN (in Farsi) You both need to calm down and tell me what's going on. DARIUSH (in Farsi) She doesn't care about anything we had together. MEHRNAZ (in Farsi) This man is not leaving my house! Throw him out! ANDERSEN (in Farsi) One at a time, please. Do you speak English? MEHRNAZ Yes. Our marriage is over. I made a mistake of telling him he could come by and get a few things. Then he starts destroying the whole house! DARIUSH Nothing we shared matters to her anymore. I love you, Mehrnaz. Why are you throwing us away? MEHRNAZ I cannot keep doing this with you, Dariush. on speaking in Farsi CHEN Sir, clearly, you're in a lot of pain, but what you need to do is get a lawyer, see a judge, and they will help you to divide your property. DARIUSH Lawyers? Judges? Strangers! My wife is leaving me. My life is over. ANDERSEN Ma'am, do you want to press charges? MEHRNAZ No. I just want him out. ANDERSEN Officer Chen, can you escort Mr. Ghorbani outside, please? CHEN Come on. DARIUSH goes as far as the foyer, then runs upstairs with CHEN in pursuit. CHEN Hey! MEHRNAZ He's got a gun in the master bedroom. ANDERSEN Officer Chen, there's a gun upstairs! (to MEHRNAZ) Stay right there. ANDERSEN joins CHEN upstairs. DARIUSH has locked himself into a room. CHEN What do we do? ANDERSEN Straddle the door. Talk him out of there. Try not to get shot. (knocks on the door) Mr. Ghorbani, I need you to come out now. (rattles the locked door handle; in Farsi) Mr. Ghorbani, I know you're upset, but this won't solve any problems. Come out. There's the sound of a gunshot, then a thud. ANDERSEN kicks the door in and they discover DARIUSH dead from a self-inflicted gun shot. LATER The Coroner's people have arrived; CHEN directs them upstairs. CHEN Uh, so, it's just all the way up these stairs and straight back. Thank you. CHEN All units, be advised, we're Code 4 here. Situation's under control. ANDERSEN is sitting in the living room with MEHRNAZ. MEHRNAZ Is this my fault? Should I have given him another chance? ANDERSEN You couldn't have known that he was gonna react like that. There's no way. MEHRNAZ My mother is still in Iran. She told me to work things out, that marriage is sacred. But we were so unhappy. SOBS It's just - ANDERSEN You know, my mother said the same thing to me when my marriage ended. She lives in La Cañada. You can't control how people are gonna react. I wish we could. Three patrol cars pull up outside and WEST jumps out. CHEN Captain? Reinforcements just showed up. WEST Captain. Anything we can do to help? ANDERSEN Yeah. You can get your ass back out on the street and handle some calls. WEST We heard there were shots fired. ANDERSEN Did you also hear Officer Chen put out the all-clear? Did you think you were gonna pop by for a little moral support? Did you want to come inside, maybe check the fridge? WEST No, ma'am. I-I just figured - ANDERSEN The woman inside just watched her husband take his own life. I don't think she's in the mood to host a party. What do you think? WEST Understood. We'll go back out on patrol. Sorry. He gets back in the car, chagrined. CHEN I think they were just trying to help. ANDERSEN We didn't need it. CHEN Yeah. (a beat) I - I let the guy get upstairs. ANDERSEN Yes, you did. He's not dead because of that. INT. STATION - CAR PORT GREY and NOLAN have brought in their arrests and are on their way back out. NOLAN That lady is crazy strong. And who'd have thought she'd have more outstanding warrants than her Sasquatch kid? GREY By the way you're walking, I'd say she could kick field goals for the Rams. NOLAN Don't remind me. GREY's phone beeps; DOMINIQUE has sent him a photo of herself with HENRY. GREY looks up to see DOMINIQUE and HENRY waving cheerfully at them through the glass door. GREY She does this on purpose. Just to push my buttons. NOLAN Well, that's what kids do. So, why wouldn't your wife be happy with you riding patrol? GREY My wife is not your concern. And after your performance this morning, I'd say you need to focus on the job. NOLAN Yes, sir. GREY Let's go. EXT. FOOD TRUCK AREA, DAY WEST I mean, how could we not respond? It was a shots-fired call. LOPEZ Did the captain ask for backup? WEST No. But - LOPEZ But nothing. She's not a damsel in distress. If that were Grey, would you have insisted we ride in like the cavalry? And now you created a real problem, instead of the fake one you made up in your head. A man runs past with something under his arm, followed by another man in a suit. LOPEZ catches the second man by the arm, stopping him. WESLEY EVERS Stop that guy! He's getting away! Hey, stop! Let go of me. LOPEZ Calm down. WESLEY Calm down? I was just chasing the guy that stole my briefcase, but you let him get away. And, by the way, you're supposed to identify yourself before you engage a suspect. LOPEZ A, I had no way of knowing you were the victim here, and B, I didn't have time to identify myself due to the immediacy of the situation. WESLEY Try that on someone who isn't a lawyer. LOPEZ Do you want to file a report on your briefcase or keep telling me how to do my job? WESLEY Well, I don't have all day, so I guess I'll file a report. WEST How about I take care of the report and you go enjoy your coffee? WESLEY I have a locator in my briefcase. If we go now, I can track it. LOPEZ Yeah, we can't just wander around on a scavenger hunt. WEST Okay, can you give us a second, please? WESLEY Yeah. WEST and LOPEZ step aside. WEST Look, maybe we should help him. Otherwise, I bet he'll file a complaint. LOPEZ Fine. But if he gives me any more attitude, he's gonna taste pepper spray. LOPEZ Let's go. WESLEY (simultaneously) Let's go. WEST Yeah. This is gonna go great. INT. APARTMENT BUILDING BRADFORD All right. I'll be contact, you be cover. BISHOP You don't trust me to be contact? BRADFORD Fine. You be contact, I'll be cover. BISHOP Don't do me any favors. There's a woman standing beside a closed door, looking frightened. BISHOP and BRADFORD speak at the same time. BRADFORD What's going on? BISHOP You called 911 - BRADFORD But you said - BISHOP Said I was gonna be con - BRADFORD Never mind. Go ahead. BISHOP Okay. What's the problem? MARGARET We've had some recent break-ins. We had one last night. I went to do laundry just now, and someone's hiding in the basement. BISHOP Are you sure it's not a tenant? MARGARET Yes. I shouted, and he didn't say anything. But I know he is still down there. BISHOP Okay. We'll check it out. Go wait in your apartment. INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - BASEMENT BRADFORD Downward-facing stairway - BISHOP Stairway, downward facing BRADFORD I'm calling this. BISHOP Of course you are. BRADFORD I do have more experience. You take point, Officer Bishop. I'll hook left. BISHOP Oh, so now it's "Officer Bishop," huh? Mm. Fine. After you. They creep down the stairs with flashlights and weapons drawn. BRADFORD LAP- BISHOP Police. BRADFORD LAPD! BISHOP Police! BRADFORD Looks clear so far. You just keep holding point. BISHOP It's a box, Tim. There's no one here. BRADFORD Stick to the S.O.P.s, just like I taught you. BISHOP "Standard Operating Procedures" also means use common sense. My T.O. after you was big on common sense. BRADFORD Officer Belgrave's safety tactics are for crap. BISHOP Oh, here we go. The great SWAT debate. BRADFORD There's no debate. There's a right way and a wrong way. A clattering noise is heard behind a utility hatch. BRADFORD He's in there. You breach the door. I'll take point from here. Dynamic entry. Remember to get clear of the fatal funnel. BISHOP You breach the door. I breached the last one. And we should use the "wedge and slow search" technique. The clattering is heard again. BRADFORD Behind the panel. (calls out) Suspect. LAPD. We hear you in there. Slowly open the door and show us your hands. BISHOP (into radio) Control, 7-Adam-15, we have a possible 459 suspect at our location. Send us another unit. BRADFORD Why'd you call for backup? If we can't handle one mope, we shouldn't be doing this job. BISHOP What if it's not just a mope? BRADFORD If it's not a mope, he wouldn't be hiding in there. Now, breach that door. BISHOP What for? He's not going anywhere. Time's on our side. BRADFORD Officer Bishop, do I need to remind you I'm senior officer on scene? Which means I'm in charge. Now, breach that door. BISHOP opens the door; BRADFORD leans in and then jumps back, clawing at his face. BRADFORD Aah! Aah! BISHOP What? What? BRADFORD Aah! Skunk, skunk! BISHOP Oh, hell no! EXT. SUBURBAN NEIGHBORHOOD - STREET, DAY There are people having a party on someone's lawn. Two men are arguing over a parking spot when ANDERSEN and CHEN roll up. ROB You don't even have a parking permit. Move your car. JAVIER Well, what are you gonna do, make me? ROB I got to make you? What, are you 12 years old? Look how you parked the car, my man! JAVIER Take my keys and do it for me. ANDERSEN Gentlemen. ROB Oh, you gonna walk because the police is here now? ANDERSEN Gentlemen!! Hey, hey, hey. What seems to be the problem? JAVIER This is my spot. ROB Screw that. He stole it from me. JAVIER Man, the hell I did. I got here first, and he cut me off. CHEN Okay. Okay. I-I don't understand. It's a parking spot. Just get another one. ROB My daughter is having a party. I have the cake in the trunk. JAVIER All right. The game's about to start. I got the beer all ready. Screw your daughter. CHEN Hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey! Whoa! ROB takes a swing at CHEN, who ducks. His fist makes contact with ANDERSEN, who was standing behind CHEN. CHEN Get on the ground. Get on the ground right now. Hands behind your back. ANDERSEN (to JAVIER) Stay. She walks over to CHEN, who is cuffing ROB. It looks like he gave her a black eye. CHEN I got him. ANDERSEN (to ROB) Roll. Left foot under right knee. Let's go. INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - HALLWAY BRADFORD GAGS How was I supposed to know there was a skunk in there? Oh. BISHOP If we had done a wedge and a slow search, you would've seen from a safe distance. Give me the keys. BRADFORD Let me drive. I'll get us there faster. BISHOP Forget that. There's no way I'm letting you in my shop smelling like that. BRADFORD Then what the hell am I supposed to do? BISHOP Oh, now you want my advice. Well, here it is. Call a cab. EXT. SIDEWALK NEAR FOOD TRUCK AREA, DAY WEST So, what's in the briefcase that's so important? WESLEY Handwritten depositions. If I lose them, my client could go to jail. LOPEZ Maybe your client belongs in jail. WEST Why handwritten? WESLEY Protects my clients' privacy. I don't trust the cloud with anything important. BEEPS Wait, wait. He should be right around the corner. They turn the corner and see a man trying to get the briefcase open. WESLEY Hey. LOPEZ Police! Stop! The man tries to run away, but LOPEZ tackles him and handcuffs him. WESLEY Hey, hey. Take it easy. What? You don't have to be so rough. LOPEZ You're criticizing my arrest? 'Cause I was expecting a thank-you for getting your briefcase back. WESLEY The law defines excessive force as a use of force greater than that which a reasonable officer would use under the circumstances. BRIEFCASE THIEF He makes a good point. LOPEZ Nobody's talking to you. WESLEY Are you gonna read him his righ - LOPEZ I will if you shut up for a minute. WEST I'll do it. He takes the suspect's arm and leads him to stand several feet away. LOPEZ What the hell is your problem? WESLEY For starters, your blatant disregard for the man's civil rights. LOPEZ That man is a criminal I apprehended based on your description. WESLEY You're a police officer. Why am I describing due process to you? LOPEZ You don't need to describe anything to me. WESLEY Mm-hmm. Three words: protect and serve. LOPEZ Two words: shut up. WESLEY I'm not gonna shut up. WESLEY You do something dumb, I’m gonna call you out on it. BRIEFCASE THIEF Oh, wow. They really dig each other, huh? WEST Are you crazy? BRIEFCASE THIEF No, no. Look how close they're standing. LOPEZ I want to slap you in the face. WESLEY Yeah, you - BRIEFCASE THIEF My ex and I used to scream at each other just like that. It was hot. WEST Hmm. INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - HALLWAY DISPATCH Wilshire units, 415 possible assault at 7293 Citrus, apartment 601. NOLAN How much of the job do you share with your family? Only because the social aspect of being a cop is a vital part of my education. GREY I share what I can. It's a lot easier now that I'm anchored at the station. NOLAN What do you mean, what you can? GREY What we do isn't normal, Officer Nolan. Situations we find ourselves in, sharing too much can be counterproductive. NOLAN For them or for you? GREY Both. Here we go. A woman is standing outside an apartment door, looking annoyed. NEIGHBOR Oh, it's about time. It's like World War III next door. The arguing, the fighting. NOLAN Ma'am, I don't hear anything. NEIGHBOR Oh, not now. Probably killed each other. GREY Okay. We'll check it out, ma'am. If you don't mind going to your apartment, please? Thank you. (bangs on the door) Open up. Police. NOLAN You want me to kick it in? GREY Are you saying I can't? NOLAN No. I mean yes. I - GREY Step aside. GREY kicks the door, but it only rattles. He sighs and guides NOLAN to step back with him, then takes a couple of steps and kicks the door in. Inside, there are two men on the floor, apparently unconscious and bleeding. NOLAN Wow. Neighbor wasn't kidding. GREY Check his pulse. NOLAN Right. He squats down and puts his fingers on the neck of one of the men - who then springs to life and starts fighting him. GREY Nolan! The other man jumps GREY from behind. A fight ensues, during which each officer manages to subdue his attacker. NOLAN Give me your hands! Hands! Relax. (to GREY) What the hell was that? Man #2 That's my baby brother, man! INT. STATION - GREY'S OFFICE HENRY The classes are the easiest part of college. It's the other stuff that's hard to get used to. DOMINIQUE Like the fact there's nobody to do your laundry. HENRY LAUGHS Exactly. Oh. Independence is a double-edged sword. Seriously, though, if you have any more questions, I'm happy to give you the scoop anytime. DOMINIQUE I just might take you up on that. HENRY So, why is it such a big deal that your dad's out riding patrol? DOMINIQUE He got shot when I was in middle school. Almost died. Took him a few months to get back on his feet, even longer than that to feel like Dad again. INT. STATION - CARPORT GREY and NOLAN come out of the Booking area. They both have blood on them and NOLAN's sleeve is nearly torn off. NOLAN So, I'm assuming having our kids see us like this would be counterproductive? GREY Very. So, we'll just hit the locker room and get cleaned up first. They look up to see DOMINIQUE and HENRY looking at them through the glass, shocked. GREY Too late. INT. STATION - GREY'S OFFICE DOMINIQUE If I hadn't seen you like this, would you have told me about the fight? GREY Yeah. No. STAMMERS Look. It's not a big deal. It was a little scuffle. And my job is to protect you from the bad things, which includes some of what I do on the job. DOMINIQUE I'm not a kid anymore, Dad. I'm going to college in a few months. Are you gonna shadow me across campus? GREY Don't think I haven't considered it. Look, I'm trying. Okay? But to me, you're still my baby girl. DOMINIQUE No, I'm not, Dad. That's just how you want to see me. INT. STATION - BRIEFING ROOM NOLAN Well, you wanted to see me in uniform. HENRY Don't. It's not funny. You were literally covered in blood. NOLAN Yeah, but somebody else's blood. Uh, t-this job, Henry, i-it's hard to talk about. It- Harder even than that "birds and the bees" conversation. HENRY I'm on the outside of your new life. Part of it is because I went to college. But you're the one who changed everything. My whole life growing up, you got up and you went to work and you came home every night, and I never had to worry that you wouldn't. But now you're a cop, and every time the phone rings, I panic and think something's happened. NOLAN Henry, I'm sorry. I didn't know. HENRY Because I haven't said anything. Because you're happy for the first time in a long time. NOLAN Hey, that's not true. I was happy. HENRY No, you weren't. The last few years with Mom, you both thought you were protecting me, but I could feel it. I hated that I was the one responsible for you both being so miserable. NOLAN Hey, now. Your mom and I had our share of problems, but we were always on the same page about you. You were the one thing we did right. Mostly. Look, h-how about I change uniforms and we go get something to eat? HENRY I'm not hungry. INT. STATION - GARAGE ANDERSEN and CHEN are checking in. CHEN I shouldn't have ducked. ANDERSEN Relax. It was instinct. CHEN I should've been the one to duck. ANDERSEN Guess I'm a little rusty. CHEN Well, it's understandable. I mean, you're stuck in your office most of the day. ANDERSEN Actually, um, I didn't always push a desk. You know, I was in Marine Corps MOS 5803. Military police. That's where I learned how to speak Farsi. CHEN Well, I didn't know you were in the Marines. I-I thought that you were just from another department back east somewhere. ANDERSEN Did a year as Pentagon Police, Criminal Investigation Directorate. Then I moved back home, joined the LAPD. Moved up quickly because of my experience, but that means I didn't move through the ranks with these guys, so they don't see me as a cop, only as a boss. CHEN You should tell people about that. You sure as hell wouldn't have cops flying in to rescue you. She pulls JAVIER out of the back seat of the shop. ANDERSEN You don't tell people that you're a badass, Officer Chen. Just got to show 'em. JAVIER Hey, not for nothing, lady, that shiner's pretty badass. ANDERSEN Shut your mouth. INT. STATION - BOOKING WESLEY (to the BRIEFCASE THIEF) Don't say anything without your lawyer present. LOPEZ You're doing this to mess with us, right? The guy robbed you. WESLEY Look, the theft of my briefcase and the use of force you used to apprehend him are two separate events. The wonderful thing about our legal system is we both have rights. ANDERSEN and CHEN enter the booking area with JAVIER. WEST Whoa. WESLEY What? LOPEZ Captain took a shot to the face. ANDERSEN All right, all right. Show's over. Everybody get back to work. (to the officer who takes charge of JAVIER) Thank you. ANDERSEN's phone beeps and she reads something on the screen. CHEN Bad news? ANDERSEN Uh, no, I just got to get these stats to the Chief. You know, actually, um, do you mind processing our friend till I get this done, and then we'll head back out? CHEN Well, I'm fine if you need to stay here, ma'am. ANDERSEN I've got plenty of paperwork to do, so I appreciate that, but I've made a practice of finishing what I've started. INT. STATION - BOOKING LOPEZ (to WESLEY) You need to go wait out in the bullpen. WEST (to CHEN) What happened? CHEN I ducked. LOPEZ (to WESLEY) Oh, so he's your client now? WESLEY Until his regular counsel shows up, yeah. Is that a problem? CHEN What's going on with Lopez and that guy? WEST It's been a weird day. INT. STATION - RECEPTION ANDERSEN comes up to the front desk to speak to the officer on duty. ANDERSEN How you doing, Miller? Can I get your walk-in reports? I got to update the stat sheets. A man steps over to get their attention. RAZOR I got a question. ANDERSEN Somebody will be with you in just a minute. RAZOR I need some information regarding prison sentencing. ANDERSEN realizes this isn't a casual inquiry. ANDERSEN What's your question? RAZOR How much prison time for a bar fight? ANDERSEN Depends on the severity of the, uh, injuries and your previous record. Why are you asking? RAZOR Is murder really the only guarantee for a life sentence? ANDERSEN Just get out? RAZOR Yeah, a couple weeks ago. ANDERSEN Let me guess. You were in there a long time. You having trouble, uh, adjusting on the outside? RAZOR Nah. I'm good. I'm good. ANDERSEN You walk into a police station asking questions about murder, you most certainly are not good. RAZOR pulls a gun and grabs a bystander, jamming the gun into her side. ANDERSEN I strongly advise you not to do anything stupid. RAZOR Don't worry about it. I know exactly what I'm doing. ANDERSEN Let me see your hands! ANDERSEN reaches for her weapon, but her holster is empty. She locked her gun in the safe when she came back from the field. RAZOR I kill her, I go back inside forever. MAN He's got a gun! RAZOR I'll kill her. ANDERSEN All right. Look at me. Hey, hey! You don't want to do this. You don't have to do this. Several officers have arrived behind ANDERSEN and have RAZOR in their sights. RAZOR I told you. I'll do anything to go back inside. ANDERSEN Trust me, you're going back in. RAZOR I'm not looking to do a short fall. I can't handle it out here. ANDERSEN Okay. I get that, I get that. You got a little too much freedom. I felt the exact same way after I left the Corps. Used to being told where to go, what to do, when to eat, when to sleep. Come on. She shouldn't have to suffer 'cause you're going through a crisis. She didn't sign up for that. Put the gun down. RAZOR Bitch, I don't care what she signed up for. ANDERSEN You pull that trigger, I got half a dozen cops who are gonna light you up, and I know you don't want that. RAZOR Shut up! ANDERSEN Okay. Okay. I just I have one more one more question. In your previous crimes, did you use a gun? RAZOR What? Why? ANDERSEN You got your safety on. RAZOR hesitates, glancing down at his gun, and ANDERSEN leaps to disarm him. ANDERSEN Get her! MAN Come on, come on. ANDERSEN Get the gun. CHEN I got it, Captain. MAN Turn him over! CHEN Holy crap. WET What? CHEN It's a Glock. There's no external safety. You charged a live weapon. LOPEZ Told you Captain could take care of herself. BRADFORD comes in the front door. BRADFORD What the hell happened here? Everyone reacts to BRADFORD’s odor. CHEN Oh, my - Um, did you get skunked? INT. PATROL CAR - GREY/NOLAN NOLAN I don't know what to do. You should've seen the look on his face. GREY Trust me. I saw a version of it in my office. NOLAN At least your daughter has lived with this her whole life. I mean, I just threw Henry into the deep end. I had no - I never thought once about how my choice was gonna affect him. GREY It was so much easier when she was younger. NOLAN Tell me about it. They both chuckle. Then the moment passes. GREY Let this be our one and only heart-to-heart moment, Officer Nolan. NOLAN John. (off GREY's look) Officer Nolan is fine. Yeah. Up ahead, an explosion lights up the street and fire shoots into the air. What the hell was that? GREY 7-Adam-15, explosion on Walton between 29th and 30th. Need backup, airship, RA, LAFD. Send the works. There are house and car alarms going off all around, and the street has a large, long crack in it with cars tipped over on top of it. That's gas. Looks like the main's blown. Probably venting into that house. They pull up and leap out, finding a man stumbling out of the house. NOLAN You all right? MAN COUGHING Is there anybody left inside? MAN WEAKLY Yeah. NOLAN Sir. GREY Hey, Nolan, without a mask, you won't make it 10 steps. You okay? You got him? Thank you. NOLAN opens the back of the patrol car and retrieves a blue cloth and a bottle of water, which he proceeds to pour over the cloth in preparation for making a bandana out of it. GREY Give me one. NOLAN What would your wife say? GREY Man, give me the damn rag! NOLAN complies and they both enter the house, where an alarm is beeping. GREY Check upstairs. Is anyone here? COUGHING COUGHING MAN I got her. I got her. GREY COUGHING Is that everyone? I don't think so. COUGHS I saw two backpacks in there. Wait here. Let's go. COUGHING BEEPING, BOTH COUGHING SLOWS, DISTORTS COUGHING APPROACHING NOLAN Here you go. COUGHING The other police officer, did he come out? WOMAN #1 No. WOMAN #1 No, he didn't. MAN No, Officer. NOLAN re-enters the house, looking for GREY. NOLAN Grey? (sees GREY lying unconscious on the floor) Grey. Grey! Come on, man. You've got to wake up. (tries to drag GREY using the rug GREY is lying on) Come on, Grey. COUGHING Grey! It got real important that you get up, buddy! Grey! (He gets an arm around GREY, who stumbles to his feet) Come on. Come on. GRUNTS Come on. Come on. They make it outside. INT. STATION - HALLWAY LOPEZ is on her way out, in street clothes, when she encounters WESLEY. LOPEZ Oh, man. Let me guess. You have another complaint you'd like to file. WESLEY No more complaints. I promise. Look, I graduated from Whittier Law School. Night classes, paid my own way. Needless to say, there was never gonna be a-a fancy downtown firm at the end of that rainbow. LOPEZ This feels like another thing you're trying to blame on me. WESLEY Not at all. No, I like renting an office above an Ethiopian restaurant. Look, I'm scrappy, okay? I really love representing the little guy. But today, my tenacity - it clouded my judgment. LOPEZ Are you trying to argue an apology? WESLEY No. I'm sorry. You were trying to help me, even though you really didn't want to, and I appreciate that. So thank you for getting my briefcase back. LOPEZ You're welcome. WESLEY And I'd like to take you to dinner. LOPEZ Let me guess - Ethiopian? WESLEY God, no, that place is a dump. LOPEZ Do you own a nice suit? (he looks down at his suit) No, a nice suit. WESLEY Yeah. Why? LOPEZ I need a date for my brother's wedding next Saturday. WESLEY It's bold for a first date. LOPEZ Yeah. Maybe it should be our second. Buy me a drink? WESLEY I would love to. LOPEZ All right. INT. STATION - HALLWAY DOMINIQUE You sure you're feeling okay? GREY Yeah, yeah. But maybe you can help me explain what happened to your mother. DOMINIQUE Yeah. LAUGHS But we should probably stop for flowers on the way home. I'm driving. GREY SIGHS And your Macrobiology grade? DOMINIQUE Definitely should save that conversation for another day. INT. STATION - HALLWAY BISHOP Hey. BRADFORD I'm not talking to you. BISHOP I shouldn't have left you. BRADFORD You should have. I was an ass. BISHOP Yeah, you were. BRADFORD No, it's not enough... BISHOP Go on. BRADFORD I-I still see you as the rookie I trained. But you're not that anymore. You're gonna be one kick-ass detective. BISHOP Thanks. But I'm gonna take a beat on that last part. BRADFORD Since when? You - You got the Tap. BISHOP Yeah, I know. I just I I'm not ready to give up patrol yet. And I still have things I want to accomplish as a P3. And a rookie to train. BRADFORD And you'll miss the streets. BISHOP Yeah, maybe I will. Don't tell me I just passed some ridiculous Tim Bradford test. BRADFORD I won't. But you did. BISHOP Hey. (tosses him a can) Tomato juice. You still smell really, really bad. INT. STATION - ANDERSEN'S OFFICE CHEN Hey. Is this a bad time? ANDERSEN No. Come in. CHEN I just wanted to say I really enjoyed riding patrol with you today. I learned a lot, and it wasn't just about police work. Um, I'm really sorry if I let you down. ANDERSEN Officer Chen, you know why I chose to ride with you today? CHEN No, ma'am. ANDERSEN Because you impress me. Don't get me wrong. You've got a lot to learn. But I'm proud to have you under my command. And I'd ride with you any day. CHEN Thank you. See you tomorrow. EXT. NOLAN'S HOUSE, NIGHT NOLAN I love my job. I mean, I truly love my job, and I believe in what I'm doing. Henry, I love you more, and if you can't handle my job - HENRY Dad, stop. I would never ask you to walk away from this. I'm not asking for specifics, but I need to know you're okay. NOLAN And the son becomes the father. We're like a real-life Cat Stevens song. Before your time. How 'bout this? At the end of every shift, I send you a text to let you know I'm okay. HENRY So like a-a safe word. NOLAN Exactly. No. Wait. How do you know about safe words? HENRY Hm. You really want to know? NOLAN No. Abort. CHUCKLES All right, then, what's our word gonna be? HENRY Turducken. NOLAN Perfect. Oh, man. That poor cat. Category:Transcripts